Still Love
by lee minnkyu
Summary: Apa jadinya jika cinta pertama mu kembali disaat kau sudah mencintai seseorang selama 10 tahun. "Kau bahkan belum sebulan berada didekat ku, tapi kau sudah berhasil memporak-porandakan hati ku."/GS/Kyuhyun/Sungmin/Kibum/Yesung
1. Chapter 1

Still Love

.

.

Lee Sungmin

Cho kyuhyun

Kim kibum

.

.

Happy reading ^^

Suara sorak sorai bergema diseluruh area sekolah menengah pertama(SMP) tersebut. Beberapa siswa siswinya berlarian dan berteriak senang. Tak sedikit dari mereka mencoret-coret baju sailor putih mereka. Seluruh siswa siswa tersebut bergembira menyambut kelulusan mereka yang artinya mereka akan melanjutkan kejenjang lebih tinggi yaitu High school.

"Kita lulus!"

Beberapa siswa siswi tersebut berteriak senang dan meloncat kesana kemari.

Gadis bermata kelinci tersebut menatap takjub kearah papan pengumuman kelulusan tersebut. Disana, dibagian paling atas tertulis 'Cho Kyuhyun' nama kekasihnya berhasil menyingkirkan beratus-ratus siwa siswi dan menjadikan dirinya no. 1.

"Dia itu pintar, pasti tidak apa-apa jika tidak bersama ku." Ucapnya lirih. Fikiran gadis tersebut melayang entah kemana sampai tak menyadari jika seseorang sudah menggenggam erat tangannga. Gadis tersebut sedikit tersentak dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tersebut namun ia urungkan setelah melihat sosok tersebut.

"Kau rupanya." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh kelegahan. Keduanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain seolah dari tatapan tersebut banyak kata yang mereka ungkapkan.

"Selamat Lee sungmin." Ucap namja jangkung tersebut dengan tulus.

"Kau jauh lebih hebat, aku bersyukur kau tetap menjadi yang pertama." Sungmin menampakan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapih sambil mengacungkan jempol tangannya yang bebas dari genggaman tangan tersebut.

"Apa aku akan mendapatkan hadiah ku sekarang ?"

"Kajja!" Sungmin langsung menarik lengan kyuhyun dan membawanya berkeliling kelas mereka.

"Untuk apa kita berputar-putar seperti ini ?" Keluh kyuhyun ketika sungmin membawa mereka berkeliling sekolah. Sebenarnya kyuhyun berfikir jika sungmin akan membawanya kesuatu tempat dan akan memberikannya hadiah atas kelulusan mereka.

"Untuk yang terakhir kali, aku ingin mengingat tempat ini ketika bersama mu." Sungmin berucap begitu santai tanpa beban. Dengan gerakan perlahan mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas sekolah mereka.

"Kau ini-" Kyuhyun mengacak gemas rambut sungmin. "jika kau merindukan sekolah ini, kita bisa datang kemari bersama-sama."

"Aku-"Hati sungmin terasa mencelos ketika mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu. Dari ucapan tersebut tersirat jika ia dan kyuhyun akan selamanya bersama. Ini suatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi, sungmin tidak ingin berangan-angan waktu itu akan datang padanya. "aku-tidak bisa."

Senyum kyuhyun pudar begitu saja dan langkahnya terhenti. Keduanya berhenti berjalan seketika. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sungmin dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Kau ini, apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku-"

"Ayo kita akhiri saja kyuhyun." Rasanya sungmin terjun saja dari tebing atau jurang yang terdalam agar menghilangkan dirinya saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat wajah itu. Wajah kyuhyun yang terlihat terluka ketika ia mengucapkan kata perpisahan itu.

"Kau pasti bercanda, ini-" Lidah kyuhyun terasa kelu untuk bersuara. Dadanya merasakan sesak begitu hebat seolah udara disekitarnya lenyap entah kemana. "ini-tidak lucu, kau membuatku takut sungmin."

"Aku bersungguh,-" Air mata sungmin menumpuk mendesak untuk keluar namun sungmin tahan begitu kuat. "aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya, aku-aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada mu. Kita akhiri saja."

"Sudah hentikan, aku tahu jika ini tidak benar. Berhenti." Sentak kyuhyun dengan nada cukup tinggi.

"Maaf." Sungmin perlahan melepaskan ikatan tangan mereka. Kyuhyun merasa jika tulang-tulangnya melemas. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba saja dan ia belum mempersiapkan diri atau memang dirinya takan pernah siap kehilangan sungmin. Sungmin gadis satu-satunya yang mampu menarik perhatiaannya sejak dari dulu dan sebulan terakhir ini, setelah ia sekian lama ia mengejar cinta pertamanya tersebut akhirnya bersambut. Namun hari ini, ia juga harus melepaskannya. Miris.

"Aku-butuh penjelasan sungmin." Kyuhyun mencegat lengan sungmin ketika gadis tersebut hendak meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa bersama mu karena aku tidak bisa mencintai mu kyuhyun." Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri sebagai pendusta. Dilubuk hatinya, ia berteriak jika hanya ada kyuhyun dihatinya. Hanya namja stoic itu yang mampu membuat dadanya bergetar hebat karena menatap matanya saja. Ia berdusta jika mengatakan kebohongan besar itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, ia sebenarnya sudah menduga jika memang sungmin menerimanya karena belas kasihan. Dibandingkan itu, kyuhyun tidak membutuhkannya sama sekali. "Jadi seperti itu, baiklah. Pergilah."

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan cekalan tersebut dan berjalan gontai menjauhi sungmin terlebih dahulu.

'Cho kyuhyun, Cho kyuhyun, Cho kyuhyun-maaf, aku mengatakan kebohongan itu. Aku pantas untuk dihukum.'

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~Still love~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

11 Tahun kemudian-

"Sayang, hey aku sudah mengatakannya bukan aku tidak suka jika orang lain mengurus pernikahan kita. Aku ingin hanya kita saja yang membereskannya." Yeoja manis itu mengomel tanpa henti dihadapan namja tersebut. Namja tersebut hanya tersenyum jahil menatap tunangan sekaligus calon istrinya tersebut. Namja itu sudah tidak heran dengan sifat cerewet tersebut. Kadang ia merindukan suara-suara itu jika sehari saja kekasihnya tersebut tak mengomel.

"Kemarilah !"

Yeoja manis itu memanyunkan bibir plumpnya begitu manja dan bergerak mendekat kearah kekasihnya tersebut yang tengah merentangkan tangannya seolah meminta disambut untuk dipeluk. Kibum langsung menerjang tubuh kekasihnya tersebut dan duduk dipangkuan namja tersebut.

"Kau ini, sudah cerewet keras kepala pula." Kyuhyun mencium sekilas pipi kibum dengan gemas.

"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan ?" Tantang kibum.

"Ya benar, aku sangat menyukainya." Keduanya tertawa lepas dan sesekali saling menggesekkan hidung bangir mereka.

"Tapi, aku ingin kita melakukannya sendiri kyu. Kau tahu ini sangat penting bagi ku."

"Lalu kau fikir ini tidak penting bagi ku ?"

"Tapi-"

Kyuhyun kembali menyatukan dahi mereka dan menatap penuh cinta sosok didepannya tersebut. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah. Pekerjaan mu saja sudah cukup melelahkan, aku hanya tidak ingin menambah beban fikiran mu sayang. Jadi ku mohon, kali ini gunakan jasa wedding organizer saja." Bujuk kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Kibum nampak menimang-nimang perkataan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar, pekerjaan keduanya memang terbilang sangat menyibukan, tidak akan ada waktu untuk mengurusi secara detail tentang pernikahan mereka.

"Baiklah-" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. "tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa ?"

"Biarkan aku yang menentukan wedding organizer itu, aku mempunyai seseorang yang tepat untuk membantu pernikahan kita."

"Ya, apapun itu." Kyuhyun menggelitik pinggang kibum hingga membuat keduanya tertawa lepas.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Still love~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

Gimpo Airport Internasional Korea tampak begitu ramai dilalui lalang turis domestik ataupun manca negara yang hendak berpergian keluar negri.

Senyum itu selalu terpatri disudut bibir plump yeoja tersebut sedari menuruni pesawatnya. Sesekali yeoja tersebut melirik kesana kemari berharap seseorang akan memyambut kedatangannya.

"Welcome, direktur Lee."

Yeoja tersebut langsung menyambut hangat sahabat sekaligus sekertaris pribadinya tersebut dengan pelukan hangat.

"Sungmin, panggil seperti itu." Protes sungmin sedikit berpura-pura berwajah masam.

"Tapi aku menyukainya, ya memanggil mu direktur. Itu sangat menyenangkan." Ryewook tersenyum polos.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi aku ingin cepat melihat apartemen baru ku."

"Baiklah direktur lee, mari." Ryewook mengambil ahli koper yang dibawa sungmin sedari tadi.

.

.

"Bagaimana ? apa kau menyukainya ?" Tanya ryewook takut jika sungmin tak nyaman dengan apartemen yang akan ia tempati.

"Gwencana, ini cukup nyaman." Sungmin berkeliling apartemennya dan memperhatikan setiap detain ruangan tersebut.

"Aku bisa mencari lagi jika kau mau ?"

"Wook, ini sudah cukup. Lagi pula aku hanya tinggal tiga atau empat bulan disini."

"Kau tidak menetap ya, aku fikir kau pulang untuk menetap selamanya." Ucap ryewook penuh dengan nada kesedihan.

Sungmin meraih tangan ryewook dan menggenggamnya mencoba menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya terhadap sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ayah lebih dari waktu itu. Dia akan kesepian."

"Kau seharusnya membujuk paman agar tinggal juga disini." Rengut ryewook begitu imut. Sungmin sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabat yeojanya itu yang tak pernah bisa menghentikan sikap aegyonya meski mereka kini telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa.

"Dan kau tahu, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Hah, baiklah-" Membujuk sungmin memang hanya membuang waktu. Bagi sungmin ayahnya adalah segala-galanya didunia ini. "aku harus kembali kekantor, sampai jumpa." Ryewook memeluk kembali sungmin sebelum benar-benar pergi. "Bagi ku, seperti mimpi aku melihat mu kembali sungmin." Ucapnya yang terakhir hingga membuat senyuman sungmin mengembang.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, merasakan kesepian kembali setelah kepergian ryewook. Harusnya ia membujuk ryewook untuk menemaninya beberapa jam lagi tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sungmin mulai membongkar koper pribadinya dan membereskan dan meletkan barang-barang yang ia bawa. Beberapa setel baju sudah tampak rapih ia masukan kedalam lemari.

Sungmin sedikit tercekat melihat undangan berwarna putih tersebut. Ia raih dan pandangi wajah namja didalam foto tersebut yang tampak bahagia bersama mempelai wanitanya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, ia buka undangan tersebut dan tersenyum miris melihat tanggal yang tertera diundangan tersebut.

"Harusnya hari ini kita berdiri dialtar yang sama,-" Tanpa sadar air mata sungmin jatuh begitu saja. Ia tak sanggup berlama-lama memandangi undangan tersebut dan segera meletakannya kedalam laci almari kecil didekat ranjangnnya.

Phonsel pribadinya berdering keras hingga membunyarkan lamunannya. Sungmin menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum senang melihat id panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo ayah-"

"Bagaimana, apa kau selamat sampai disana ?" Tuan lee tampak begitu cemas membiarkan putri satu-satunya tersebut berpergian sendiri. Sebelumnya sungmin memang tidak pernah sendiri disuatu tempat, ia akan selalu menemani putri kesayangannya tersebut.

"Tentu saja ayah, dan aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan ayah ?"

"Sungmin cepatlah pulang, ayah merindukan mu nak."

Sungmin tersenyum geli, ayahnya kembali merajuk membujuk agar kembali ke canada.

"Aku bahkan belum dua puluh empat jam di Korea tapi ayah sudah merindukan ku, kalau begitu kau harus datang. Temani aku."

Tuan lee terdiam dan membiarkan sungmin memanggil namanya beberapa kali. "Ayah tidak bisa, kau tahu itu bukan."

"Maaf" Sungmin menyesal mengatakannya. Ia seolah membuka luka lama ayahnya tersebut. Semenjak kejadian itu, ia dan ayahnya memang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan korea dan menetap dinegara orang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menutup telephonenya. Aku menyayangi mu ayah."

Baru saja sungmin meletakan phonselnya diatas nakan dan hendak berbaring mengistirahatkan tubuhnya namun phonselnya tersebut kembali berdering keras.

"Hallo-" Sungmin langsung menjauhkan phonselnya beberapa radius dari telinganya.

"Yaa ! Apa kau sudah gila, aku menunggu mu selama setengah jam tapi kenapa kau tidak muncul juga !" Suara disebrang mampu membuat sungmin terkekeh.

"Kibum, aku bahkan sudah tiba di korea satu jam lalu. Maafkan aku, penerbangan ku dipercepat."

"Kau menyebalkan."

Klik

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, kibum bahkan tidak pernah berubah masih secerewet dulu. Sungmin ingat, ketika kibum berkunjung ke canada, yeoja itu begitu hipper dan sungguh cerewet bertanya. Mereka menjadi akrab setelah mereka berbagi kisah remaja mereka. Kibum menceritakan jika ada seorang pria yang ia sukai tapi pria itu terlalu dingin dan sungmin sebaliknya bercerita jika ia harus meninggalkan cinta pertamanya. Keduanya saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

.

.

"Bagaimana ? apa kita masih harus menunggu sepupu mu itu ?" Tanya kyuhyun begitu perhatian sambil membelai kepala kibum.

Kibum memanyunkan bibirnya dan merengut kesal. "Dia sudah pergi, ayo kita pergi saja."

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~Still love~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum ramah ketika beberapa karyawannya membukan badannya memberikan penghormatan terhadap direkturnya. Ryewook berdiri dipenghujung pintu ruangan pribadi sungmin.

"Selamat datang direktur lee, semoga kau menyukainya." Ryewook membuka pintu tersebut dan mengekor sungmin setelah direkturnya tersebut lebih dulu.

"Ruangan ku ? Astaga, kau benar-benar pengertian sahabat ku." Sungmin berujar riang dan langsung memeluk ryewook. Ruangan kerja yang selalu diimpikannya, berdominasi barang berwarna soft pink. Sungmin sangat menyukainya. Sungguh.

"Haha kalau begitu, kau harus membayar kerja keras ku, direktur lee."

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang ?" Tawar sungmin.

"Tidak buruk, sampai bertemu makan siang direktur lee." Ryewook melenggang meninggalkan ruangan pribadi sungmin. Sungmin masih manatap takjub dengan ruangan pribadinya tersebut. Ia berkeliling menelusuri ruangan tersebut dan bergerak membuka balkon ruangan kerjanya yang langsung menghadap kearah pelataran kantornya. 'Lee'S Wedding Organizer' perusahaan yang ia bangun dengan susah payah semenjak ia tinggal di canada dan akhirnya ia berhasil membuka cabang dinegara kelahirannya sendiri walau sepenuhnya peruhasaan tersebut tak bisa ia hendel sendiri.

Sungmin meraup udara diluar begitu rakus, merasakan udara seoul yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama 11 tahun hidupnya. Semilir angin menerbangkan sebagian rambut bergelombangnya.

Debuman mobil yang tengah memakir dipelataran kantornya membuyarkan lamunannya dan mulai menebak-nebak siapa yang hendak keluar dar mobil tersebut.

.

.

Kyuhyun perlahan menjalankan mobilnya namun tak berniat mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia melirik sekilas kearah kibum yang tengah merajuk karena keinginan yeoja manis itu tak bisa kyuhyun kabulkan.

"Sayang, berhenti melakukan itu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu dengan pengurusnya. Aku berjanji, lain kali." Bujuk kyuhyun dengan mesra menggenggam tangan calon istrinya tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menemani kibum menemui pengurus pernikahan mereka dikarenakan meetingnya bersama seorang klien yang tak bisa ia tunda.

"Kau, selalu begitu. Aku sekarang mempunyai waktu, tapi kau tidak. Apa kita ini bukan jodoh kyu ?"

"Kim Kibum !" Kyuhyun secara refleks menyentak hingga membuat yeoja berpipi cubby tersebut kaget bukan main. Ini pertama kalinya kyuhyun membentaknya.

"Kyu-" Cicitnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Maaf-"Kyuhyun langsung meraih tubuh kibum dan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukannya. Ia elus perlahan punggung kibum yang bebalut kemeja putih sama dengannya. Setelah merasakan kibum tenang dalam pelukannya ia lepas dan ia cium kening tunangannya tersebut dengan lembut mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya.

"Maaf kyu,-" Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir itu agar tak mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Kibum terharu dan ingin menangis saat ini. Ia teringat betapa usaha kerasnya meluluhkan hati beku kyuhyun dulu, selama setahun penuh ia tak pernah berhenti mengejar cinta namja stoic didepannya tersebut dengan jatuh bangun. Hasil kerja kerasnya berbuah manis dan bahkan lebih dari itu selama 10 tahun mereka bersama dan sekarang kurang dari 3 bulan lagi mereka akan berdiri dialtar bersama. Ini seperti keajaiban.

"Hey, kau melamun ?" Kyuhyun membelai pipi gembul kibum dan menarik kembali kibum dari dunia fantasinya.

"Maaf aku egois,-"

"Sudahlah, mungkin ini memang ujian untuk kita. Kau kan sudah mendengarnya dari eomonim, kita pasti bisa melewatinya sayang."

"Oh. Tapi kau tidak boleh tergoda oleh siapa pun." Ancam kibum sambil menuding sengit kearah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Orang bilang, akan selalu ada orang lama yang akan datang dihidup kita menjelang detik-detik pernikahan."

"Itu mitos sayang." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan tanpa sengaja ia menatap balkon gedung kantor didepannya tersebut dan ia sedikit tercekat ketika melihat wajah seseorang yang sudah lama ia tak pernah ia lihat. Apa ini hanya khayalannya saja. Ia tak yakin. "Lee sungmin-" Gumamnya tak begitu jelas.

"Ya ?" Kibum menoleh bingung ketika kyuhyun tak begitu jelas menyebutkan nama seseorang.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya teringat seseorang saja." Kyuhyun berkelit.

"Jangan katakan kalau itu cinta pertama mu !" Kibum tampak cemburu setiap kyuhyun melamunkan sesuatu pasti namja stoic tersebut membayangkan cinta pertamanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya teringat yesung dan donghae hyung. Mereka, aku belum memberitahukan tentang pernikahan kita."

"Ah baiklah-" Kibum meraih tasnya dan bergerak membuka knop pintu mobil kyuhyun. "Kau tidak lupa untuk acara makan malam ini kan ?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Kibum melambaikan tangannya sepeninggalan mobil kyuhyun yang melaju kencang.

"Lee sungmin, kau akan mati hari ini." Kibum melipat kemeja putihnya dan bergerak cepat memasuki kantor tersebut. Tanpa bersopan santun lagi yeoja cerewet tersebut membuka pintu kantor pribadi lee sungmin secara brutal. Ryewook bahkan tidak berani mencegatnya.

"Hey kasar sekali kau nona." Sindir lee sungmin dengan nada mengejek.

Kibum bergerak mendekat dan langsung menarik kedua pipi sungmin dengan sadis. "Kau, akan mati ! Kau berani sekali mempermainkan ku kemarin !"

"Yaa kibum, apa kau kehilangan kewarasan mu. Ini sakit, lepaskan !" Rajuk sungmin begitu dengan nada permohonan. Namun kibum masih bergeming dan membiarkan sungmin meronta kesakitan. "Baikalah aku minta maaf, sudah lepaskan."

"Kau ini menyebalkan aku dan kekasihku bahkan sudah menunggu tiga puluh menit lebih tapi kau malah asik berbaring tidur !"

"Maaf" Sesalnya. Kibum langsung menerjang tubuh sungmin dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Terimakasih, kau datang untuk ku." Ucap kibum begitu tulus.

Sungmin tersenyum manis dan menyambut pelukan tersebut. "Aku akan berusaha semampu ku. Lalu dimana tunangan mu ?" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap kesamping kibum dan ia tak menemukan sosok lainnya.

"Dia harus mengurus seorang klien, sangat mengecewakan bukan." Keluh kibum dengan nada merajuk.

Syngmin tersenyum memaklumi, "Tidak papa, kita hanya akan membahas hal ringan untuk pertemuan ini. Lain kali kau harus lebih keras menyeret kekasih mu itu."

Keduanya tertawa lepas dan sesekali bersenda gurau untuk mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"Kau tidak ingin memberi salam pada ibu ku lee sungmin ? dia menyiapkan makan malam untuk mu malam ini."

Sungmin tercekat, dan ini hal yang ia benci jika harus berada dikorea. "Ah begitu, tentu saja aku harus menyapa bibi kalau begitu."

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~Missing You~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

Sungmin pandangi pantulan dirinya sendiri didepan cermin besar tersebut. Tampak begitu cantik dengan balutan dress hitam yang cukup elegan tanpa lengan. Surai hitam bergelombangnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan tiara yang ia sematkan disalah satu sisi rambutnya membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik. Namun kontras sekali dengan raut wajahnya saat ini, tak ada senyum sama sekali. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa begitu rapuh dan merindukan sosok ayahnya yang selalu menggenggam jemarinya ketika ia gelisah seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa menit memantapkan dirinya didepan cermin, akhirnya sungmin memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemennya dan menyetop salah satu taxi yang kebetulan melintas.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang tidak cukup jauh, sungmin tiba juga didepan kediaman Kim. Ia cukup ragu untuk menemui keluarga tersebut sampai harus berkali-kali menggagalkan untuk membunyikan bell.

"Hanya kali ini." Sungmin mengsugesti pikirannya. Akhirnya ia menekannya dan selang beberapa menit pintu besar itu terbuka dan sosok yeoja paruh baya menyambut hangat kedatangannya.

"Kau lee sungmin ? kau tumbuh dengan baik. Aku sangat merindukan mu, nak." Yeoja paruh baya tersebut membelai pipi tirus sungmin dengan sayang.

"Aku juga-bibi." Sungmin tampak begitu canggung dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak menyukainya sungguh.

Senyum yeoja paruh baya tersebut tampak sedikit meluntur. "Ah ayo masuk, bagaimana dengan keadaan ayah mu ?" Nyonya besar kim tersebut mencoba membuka obrolan ringan selagi mereka melewati beberapa tempat kediaman kim untuk menuju ruang makan besar keluarga kim.

Disana sudah tampak ramai berkumpul keluarga kim dengan putra putrinya yang sudah melebur dalam percakapan ringan. Sungmin sedikit kikuk dengan ini, ia tidak seharusnya datang dan beralasan jika dirinya masih lelah. Ia sungguh tidak nyaman berada dalam keluarga tersebut. Meski keluarga tersebut menyambutnya dengan hangat.

Dari kejauhan tuam kim tampak tersenyum hangat ketika melihat sungmin dan sungmin tersenyum canggung membalasnya.

"Eonni !"

"Noona !"

Taemin dan jongin berseru heboh ketika melihat sungmin semakin mendekat kearah mereka. Kibum dan kyuhyun yang tengah bercanda sendiri pun ikut melirik kearah sumber keributan saudara kembar tersebut. Kibum tersenyum senang melihat sungmin dan ibunya semakin mendekat. Namun tidak untuk kyuhyun. Namja stoic itu terpaku antara percaya dan tidak. Sosok yang selama ini yang ia ingin sekali singkirkan didalam otaknya tiba-tiba saja muncul kembali dalam wujud nyata dan bukan bayangan gadis kecil yang selalu memakai baju sailornya yang selalu mengikutinya. Ini benar-benar nyata.

Sungmin yang 11 tahun lalu meninggalkannya dan mengatakan sudah tidak mecintainya lagi itu, sudah tampak berubah drastis. Tubuh proposional dan meski sedikit terlihat kurus dan wajah yang memang sudah cantik semakin bertambah cantik. Kyuhyun seakan terhantam batu besar dikepalanya, mengingat kenyataan yang ada. Dirinya dan sungmin bukan seperti yang dulu. Dia sangat membenci gadi itu. Gadis yang sudah mencampakannya begitu saja dengan luka yang begitu membekas.

Tak jauh berbeda, disana sungmin tampak tercekat kelita menatap onyx tajam kyuhyun yang begitu tampak menyala. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berfikir takdir seperti apa lagi yang harus ia lewati saat ini. Luka-luka itu bahkan masih membekas dan kini ia harus membuka lamanya dengan bertemu cho kyuhyun-cinta pertamanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"Nyonya kim menepuk halus bahu sungmin hingga membuat sungmin terkesiap dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari onyx kyuhyun.

"Ah aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin tampak tersenyum canggung dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Noona, kapan kau sampai dikorea eoh ? aku kan bisa menjemput mu dibandara, aku sudah mendapatkan sim ku." Jongin mencerocos tanpa henti hingga membuat taemin, saudara kembarnya harus menjitaknya agar mau berhenti.

"Kau harus ingat kyunsoo eonni eoh !" Sindir taemin menohok jongin.

"Kau tidak asik sekali !"

"Sudah hentikan, ini dimeja makan !" Tuan kim begitu tegas menyengak putra putrinya tersebut.

"Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun melirik kearah kibum dan mendapati kibum tengah bergelanyut manja dilengannya dengan mesra.

"Kyuhyun perkenalkan, dia itu Lee sungmin, keponakan dari ibu."

Kyuhyun hanya melirik tanpa minat, tampaknya kebencian dihatinya cukup menumpuk susah untuk diuraikan begitu saja. Sedangkan sungmin tampak begitu gelisah, entah mengapa hatinya berteriak agar pergi dari tempat ini.

"Sungmin, ini calon suami ku yang sering kuceritakan pada mu, dia cho kyuhyun." Kibum tersenyum manis tanpa merasakan jika aura menegang disekitarnya.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk pertama kali setelah 11 tahun mereka berpisan dan sekarang mereka harus berpura-pura menjadi sosok asing satu sama lainnya.

"Lee sungmin..."

Selang beberapa dekit sungmin terus mengulurkan tangannya, namun kyuhyun masih enggan menyambutnya dan membuat disekelilingnya tampak heran.

TBC

or End ?

hehehhe Nongol lagi ni bawa ff baru Rate M, ada yg berminat ? Sebener.y udh pen aku publish dr kmrin" tp ada bbrapa alasan ya...

ini masih testing jd kalo dikira gk menarik, gk papa gk ush d lanjuti heheh *digebuk...

Ceritanya pasaran ya ? heheh maklum korban pilem(?) LOL heheh

Ini aku buat rate M cuman buat jaga" soalnya ceritanya emang lumayan dewasa, bukan area Love lgi... dan ini kali pertama aku membuat rate M

Ada yg nanya 'Say I Love You ?' heheh tenang aja...gk sekarang ya, munkin publish akhir minggu ini aku usahain.

Typo bersebaran, aku gk edit lagi hahahh

See you the next chap~~~ paypay


	2. Chapter 2

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya kearah langit yang tampak mendung sambil menghembuskan nafas kasarnya. Rasanya bebannya tak berkurang semenjak ia menginjakan Korea, tempat kelahirannya sendiri yang harusnya menjadi tempat ternyaman untuk pulang. Namun tak semudah apa yang ia fikirkan ketika melihat kembali sosok cinta pertamanya kemarin malam. Dan fakta terkejam yang harus ia terima Kyuhyun adalah tunangan Kim Kibum, sepupunya sendiri.

Betapa bodohnya Sungmin karena tak jujur sedari awal mereka bertemu malam itu dengan berpura-pura baru pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hal yang hampir membuat jantungnya meloncat karena malam itu Kyuhyun tak langsung menyambut uluran tangannya. Sungmin dibuat malu dan hampir menangis saat itu namun dengan dinginnya Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum meremehkannya kemudian menjabat tangannya.

"Kau ini keterlaluan sayang." Kibum sedikit memukul manja lengan Kyuhyun saat itu. "Maaf, Kyuhyun hanya bercanda Sungmin."

Sungmin kembali menghela nafasnya kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu membuat kepalanya pening. Rasa tertekan membuatnya kadang merasa setres dan ia membutuhkan obat penenang untuk itu. Sungmin bahkan tidak sadar, entah sejak kapan ia mulai mengkomsumsi obat tersebut untuk menghilangkan setresnya.

Sungmin rasa bukan semenjak ia mengetahui tunangannya berselingkuh, jauh sebelum itu ia sudah sangat sering mengkomsumsi obat tersebut. Mungkin tepatnya ketika ia pindah ke Canada dulu, beberapa faktor menyebabkannya ia mudah tertekan dan setres. Ia mendapatkan anjuran untuk meminum beberapa obat namun sialnya ia seperti tak bisa lepas dari obat tersebut dan sesekali ia meminum obat tersebut ketika ia benar-benar sudah sangat tertekan. Dan buruknya lagi ia tidak membawa obatnya saat ini.

Ia bergerak gelisa menatap awan yang semakin mendung. Sungmin yakin jika beberapa saat lagi pasti akan turun hujan. Ia lirik arlorgi ditangannya, kemudian menghela nafas lagi karena cukup terlalu lama menunggu Kibum. Ia rasa jika seharusnya memanggil satu taksi bukannya terus menunggu Kibum seperti orang bodoh.

Sudah ia putuskan untuk menghubungi salah satu agensi taxi namun sialnya batre ponselnya-pun lowbet. Sungmin sedikit menggurutu menyesali kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini. Sebaiknya ia kembali saja kedalam kantornya sebelum hujan benar-benar turun. Naasnya saat ia hendak keluar dari halte tersebut hujan tiba-tiba saja turun dengan deras hingga mengurungkan niatan Sungmin.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin, tampak mobil hitam tengah berhenti dan sedari tadi pemiliknya memperhatikan tingkah laku Sungmin. Ia cukup tahu jika Sungmin memang benar-benar membenci hujan sejak dulu. Tapi ia masih tidak yakin dengan putusan ia akan memberikan tumpangan pada Sungmin atau tidak. Meski ia datang karena permintaan seseorang untuk menjemput Lee Sungmin.

"Sial !" Umpat namja dibalik kemudi tersebut dengan memukul keras setir mobilnya.

Sungmin meringis merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kemeja tipisnya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri guna menghangatkan tubuhnya, namun nihil karena ia masih merasakan dingin.

Ia sangat berharap jika ada sebuah bus atau taxi yang akan lewat dan menyelematkannya dari hawa dingin. Ia berdiri ditepi halte tersebut melirik sekitarnya berharap kendaraan tersebut datang. Namun saat sebuah mobil hitam yang melintas didepannya dengan melaju kencang melewatinya sampai ia terciprat genangan air.

"Aish !"

Jantung namja tersebut berdegup kencang setelah apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia langsung menginjak rem mobilnya dan menepi. Ia merasa begitu bersalah atas tindakannya yang cukup kekanakan. Dengan berat hati dan rasa penyesalan ia memutar kembali arah.

Sungmin hampir menangis karena tindakan seseorang tersebut yang begitu tega menumpahkan genangan air diatas rambut dan kemejanya. Ia tidak harus berbuat apa sekarang, apa ia harus kembali kedalam kantornya.

Ckitttttt

Sungmin mendongak dan melihat mobil hitam yang tadi melintas kini berhenti tepat didepannya. Sungmin hampir mengumpati pengemudi mobil tersebut ketika kaca mobil tersebut diturunkan namun ia urungkan setelah melihat siapa pengemudi tersebut.

"Masuk !" Ucapan namja tersebut seperti perintah yang mutlak tak terbantahkan namun Sungmin tidak ingin melakukannya dan hanya bergeming. "Apa kau tuli ? Masuklah." Ucapnya begitu sarkatis.

Sungmin masih saja tak bergeming hingga membuat Kyuhyun geram. Namja stoic itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya dan menarik paksa Sungmin agar masuk kedalam mobil pribadinya tersebut. Sungmin sempat menolak dan bersikeukeh namun kuasa Kyuhyun jauh lebih dominan.

Mereka duduk beriringan dengan canggung, tak ada percakapan dan yang ada hanya keheningan didalam mobil tersebut. Sungmin bahkan masih tak percaya jika mereka berada dalam satu mobil. Ia terlalu canggung dan takut menatap atau sekedar menyapa Kyuhyun.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga sama bingungnya harus melakukan apa. Ia lirik sekilas kearah sampingnya dan menemukan Sungmin tengah memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia sedikit menyesal telah melakukan tindakan beberapa saat lalu.

Karenanya Sungmin menggigil kedinginan akibat kemejanya hampir basah kuyup. Kyuhyun bahkan menelan ludahnya ketika melihat dengan jelas cetakan dan warna bra Lee Sungmin kenakan saat ini. Ia tidak tahan, dan langsung menepikan mobilnya sampai membuat Sungmin kebingungan bukan main.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin mulai bersuara merasa heran dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. Apa mungkin namja itu akan menurunkannya ditengah jalan.

Kyuhyun tak langsung menjawabnya, ia sibuk mencoba mengatur suhu mobilnya. Kyuhyun bahkan tak berani menatap Sungmin, ia malu sekali tubuhnya merasa aneh melihat lekukan tubuh Sungmin saat ini.

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka jas yang ia kenakan dan menyodorkannya kearah Sungmin tanpa melirik kearah yeoja tersebut. "Pakailah !"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun. "Tidak perlu, terimakasih." Tolak Sungmin halus tanpa tahu jika penolakannya tersebut semakin membuat Kyuhyun geram.

"Kau keras kepala sekali, bukankah kau benci dingin ? Pakailah sebelum aku marah." Kyuhyun begitu mengacam membuat Sungmin mau tak mau mengikuti keinginan namja itu. Ia tahu betul jika Kyuhyun marah sangat terlihat begitu mengerikan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Kyuhyun-ssi." Sebagian relung hati Sungmin sedikit menghangat mendapati Kyuhyun masih memperdulikanya namun selang beberapa detik kemudian ia seolah tertampar kenyataan.

"Jangan salah faham, aku hanya berbuat baik karena Kibum yang memintanya."

"Ya aku tahu." Sungmin berusaha tersenyum tenang. Ia tahu jika tak seharusnya ia berharap, itu hanya menyakitinya saja. Ia sudah sepantasnya mendapatkan ini, ia tahu itu.

Suasana kembali hening ketika guyuran hujan perlahan mulai mereda. Sungmin sempat tertidur bersandar dikaca mobil Kyuhyun. Tampaknya ia begitu terlihat kelelahan sampai tak menyadari jika mobil yang mereka kendarai sudah tepat dihadapan pelataran apartemen miliknya.

Kyuhyun tak tega membangunkan Sungmin ketika melihat wajah lelah gadis itu. Selama beberapa menit ia menunggu sambil terus memandangi wajah terlelap Sungmin disampingnya.

Sungmin bergerak tak nyaman, ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Ia baru sadar jika ia tertidur dimobil Kyuhyun. Ia terkesiap dan langsung menegakan badannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Sesal Sungmin begitu mendalam ketika Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearahnya. Sungmin hendak membuka jas yang ia kenakan tadi tapi Kyuhyun mencegatnya.

"Dimana rasa terimakasih mu? kau tidak bermaksud untuk mengembalikannya dalam keadaan basah bukan?"

"Ye ?" Sungmin baru tersadar jika jas Kyuhyun ikut basah karena tubuhnya. "maaf, aku akan mengembalikannya nanti."

"Tolong, jangan muncul lagi dihadapan ku. Batalkan kesempakatan mu dengan Kibum. Kami bisa mencari jasa WO lebih baik dari mu." Kyuhyun menatap lurus kearah depan jalan tanpa berniat melirik kearah Sungmin. Namja itu bahkan tak melihat jika Mata Sungmin kini sudah memerah menahan tangisnya akibat ucapan namja tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ssi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Jawab Sungmin parau. Suaranya jelas terdengar bergetar.

"Kau !" Bentak Kyuhyun geram. "Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini ? Kau, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan ?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jika bisa ia juga tidak ingin melakukan itu tapi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Kibum. Ia tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja.

"Aku hanya bertindak profesional, tolong jangan salah faham Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Aku tidak perduli, aku ingin kau membatalkannya !" Kyuhyun masih bersikuekeuh.

"Kau bisa membicarakan itu dengan Kibum, aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Terimakasih kau mau mengantar ku." Sungmin berusaha bersikap tenang dan tidak tersulut oleh ucapan Kyuhyun. Tanpa mendengarkan lagi protesan Kyuhyun, Sungmin lebih dahulu membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Sial ! Arghhh !" Kyuhyun membukul keras dasbord mobilnya mengeluarkan amarah didalam hatinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa semarah ini, marah karena tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

ooo000ooo

Kyuhyun terus membaca ulang file yang clientnya berikan untuknya beberapa kali namun otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna kasus apa yang akan ia tangani. Otaknya begitu kacau memikirkan Sungmin. Semuanya terasa begitu mengganggu, gadis itu berhasil mengacaukan pikirannya. Yang teringat hanya wajahnya yang tampak tengah terlelap. Ia tidak bisa membuang bayang-bayang tersebut.

Kyuhyun kembali mengeram kesal dan membanting kertas dokumen tersebut diatas mejanya.

"Ada apa dengan ku ?" Monolognya pada diri sendiri. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia seperti ini.

"Sayang..." Suara cempreng itu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. "Eh ? kenapa berantakan seperti ini ?"

Kibum menatap aneh kearah Kyuhyun melihat sekilas meja kerja Kyuhyun yang sangat berantakan. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini bahkan ketika tunangannya tersebut menangani kasus yang sangat sulit sekalipun. Aneh, Kibum berfikir sesulit apakah kasus yang Kyuhyun tangani kali ini.

"Tidak papa, maaf aku hanya sedikit tertekan." Kyuhyun menjawab jujur, ia memang cukup tertekan dengan kehadiran Sungmin dalam hidupnya kembali bukan karena masalah pekerjaannya.

"Ah, tapi sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya sampai seperti ini." Kibum mengelus pipi tirus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun cukup nyaman dengan perlakuan Kibum mulai menutup matanya.

"Kyu?"

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan cukup sedikit terkejut mendapati sosok Kibum dihadapannya tadi berganti wajah Sungmin tengah tersenyum manis dihadapannya.

"Kyu...Kyuhyun ?" Kibum merasa sedikit cemas mendapati reaksi Kyuhyun yang membeku seperti ini.

Kyuhyun langsung terkesiap, ia baru sadar jika sedang berhalusinasi. Kenapa otak dan hatinya selalu mengingat Sungmin, apa dia merindukan gadis pendiam itu. Kenapa juga ia harus merindukan mantannya tersebut. Jelas Kibum, tunangannya sendiri berdiri didepannya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Maaf, aku tidak papa. Um, kau datang kemari untuk apa ? merindukan ku eoh ?" Kyuhyun tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut dan lebih memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kibum terkekeh mendapati sifat Kyuhyun kembali normal. "Kau percaya diri tuan." Kibum mencubit pelan hidung bangir Kyuhyun.

"Wah, sangat mengecewakan." Kyuhyun berpura-pura merengut kesal. Kibum semakin terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Sudah jangan kekanakan seperti itu. Aku sebentar lagi akan pergi kepersidangan. Tapi hari ini jadwal pertemuan bersama Sungmin untuk mengatur pernikahan kita.

Wajah Kyuhyun perlahan berubah mengeras ketika seseorang menyebutkan kembali nama gadis itu. "Lalu ?" ucapnya begitu dingin.

"Kyu.."Kibum tahu jika Kyuhyun saat ini faham dengan maksudnya. Ia mengenggam erat jemari Kyuhyun. "Maaf, kau bisakah menemui Sungmin lagi sendiri ?"

Menggeluti profesi yang sama menjadi pengacara seperti ini kadang membuat Kyuhyun merasa jika kualitas waktu mereka bersama kadang semakin sedikit. Jadwal mereka tak sama, kadang Kyuhyun heran ketika Kibum sudah menangani satu kasus, maka kekasihnya tersebut akan begitu fokus dan mengabaikannya begitu saja. Tapi demi propesional kerja, ia faham betul jika mereka harus mengerahkan segalanya demi client mereka.

"Maaf." Cicit Kibum kembali dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Kyuhyun sampai tak tega melihatnya langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah, kali ini saja. Dan yang terakhir."

Kibum langsung sumringah dan mengangguk cepat. "Ya !"

ooo000ooo

Kyuhyun berjalan angkuh memasuki perusahaan WO milik Lee Sungmin tersebut. Tanpa basa basi lagi ia langsung menghampiri salah satu staf diperusaan tersebut dan menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin. Namun dari informasi yang ia dapatkan jika Sungmin beberapa hari ini tidak pernah muncul.

"Kemana dia ?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Awalnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali kekantornya tapi ia tidak begitu tenang mendengar kabar Sungmin beberapa hari lalu tidak masuk. Ia bantir setir kearah berlawanan.

Ia memasuki areal apartemen mewah tersebut, tempat dimana Sungmin tinggal. Tidak cukup sulit baginya mengetahui dimana Sungmin tinggal, bahkan Sungmin mungkin tidak sadar saat pertama kali Kyuhyun mengantarnya, Sungmin bahkan tidak mengatakan dimana ia tinggal namun namja stoic tersebut mengantarkannya tepat didepan area apartemennya. Ya, Kyuhyun cukup menyewa orang untuk mengetahui segala apapun tentang Sungmin tanpa ia harus bersusah payah.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun berusaha menekan bell pintu tersebut. Namun selang menunggu beberapa menit masih saja tak seorang pun muncul membukakan pintu itu untuknya. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menekan bell tersebut dengan brutal, tapi masih tak ada respon akhirnya Kyuhyun menggedor pintu tebal tersebut. Ia cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Kenapa gadis keras kepala itu masih saja belum membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Yaa Lee Sungmin! buka pintu." Dengan membabi buta Kyuhyun terus menggedor pintu tersebut. Ia bahkan tak perduli jika nantinya pintu itu bobol sekalipun.

Sedangkan didalam apartemen tersebut sayup-sayup Sungmin mendengar suara bell apartemenya terus berbunyi hanya saja ia masih terlalu lemas, ia tidak cukup banyak memiliki tenaga untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin masih mendengar suara gaduh tersebut, dengan berat hati ia mencoba bangun dari tempat perbaringannya. Pening langsung menghantam kepalanya. Dengan lunglai ia melangkah mendekati arah pintu tersebut. Orang itu bahkan masih belum berhenti menggedor pintunya.

Sungmin bahkan tak perduli lagi harus melihat dari layar intercom terlebih dahulu ia langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Samar-samar Sungmin melihat sosok Kyuhyun didepannya tengah berbicara kasar tapi rasanya ia tidak mempunyai cukup waktu banyak sebelum melihat dengan jelas wajah Kyuhyun ia langsung tumbang begitu saja.

"Lee Sungmin !" Kyuhyun berteriak kaget dan refleks langsung menahan tubuh Sungmin yang hampir ambruk sebelum jatuh kelantai yang dingin. Dengan bridal style, ia membawa Sungmin kedalam salah satu kamar yang ternyata memang kamar pribadi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin keatas kasur dan meletakan telapak tangannya diatas dahi Sungmin. Betapa terkejutnya ia merasakan jika demam Sungmin sangat tinggi dan wajah Sungmin memang sangat begitu pucat.

Tanpa banyak berfikir lagi, ia langsung menghubungi seseorang yang bisa membantunya saat ini.

ooo000oooo

"Demamnya lumayan tinggi dan dia sepertinya belum memakan sesutu sampai membuat tubuhnya lemas dan dehidrasi."

"Dasar gadis bodoh !" Gumam Kyuhyun tak didengar sosok didepannya.

"Lalu apa dia harus pergi kerumah sakit ?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu khawatir sangat ketara saat menanyai dokter muda didepannya tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan memasang infuse untuknya. Jika demannya masih tidak membaik setelah kau berikan obat kau bisa membawanya kerumah sakit nanti."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk patuh.

Dokter bergender pria tersebut dengan telaten memasangkan jarum infuse ketelapak tangan Sungmin. Tak ada pergerakan yang berarti Sungmin lakukan, gadis itu masih terlelap.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Dokter tersebut beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih serius memandangi Sungmin disamping tempat tidur gadis tersebut.

"Hyung !"

Dokter tersebut menghentikan langkahnya saat baru saja hendak keluar dari kamar pasiennya tadi.

Kyuhyun menghampiri dokter tersebut dan pandangan was-was.

"Bisakah kau merahasiakan ini pada Kibum ?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Pria bermata sipit tersebut sedikit mengeraskan wajahnya, ketara sekali jika ia tidak suka dengan tindakan Kyuhyun yang mungkin saja akan menimbulkan kesalahfaham seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat hentikan secepatnya." Jawab pria tersebut melenceng dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau salah faham, ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan."

"Benarkah ? Aku tidak yakin itu Kyuhyun."

"Hyung-"

"Kau tidak faham jika kau bermain api maka kau juga akan terbakar. Aku tidak suka terlibat dengan hal seperti ini."

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras mendapati tuduhan tersebut padanya. Dengan sedikit emosi ia mencekram kerah baju pria sipit tersebut. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada mu bukan, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat ! Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Yesung yang merupakan nama pria sipit tersebut hanya tersenyum mengejek dan melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun. "Aku memperingati mu, jauhi Lee Sungmin !"

ooo000ooo

Saat bias matahari menganggu penglihatan retina matanya, dengan berat hati Sungmin mencoba membuka matanya meski sedikit tak rela meninggalkan kenyamanan tidurnya semalam.

Satu hal yang baru ia sadari jika ketika ia berusaha menggerakan badannya, pergerakan tangannya terhalang sebuah selang yang menghubungkan tangannya dan juga sekantung cairan infuse yang menggantung disamping tempat tidurnya.

Sejak kapan ia memanggil seorang dokter ? Yang terakhir kalinya ia ingat adalah bayangan Kyuhyun yang tengah memakinya didepan pintu apartemennya kemudian semua menggelap begitu saja.

Ia pun mulai berfikir jika mungkin saja Kyuhyun yang melakukan ini untuknya. Namun saat mengingat kembali bagaimana peringaian Kyuhyun saat itu, Sungmin langsung menepis jauh-jauh pemikirannya tersebut. Atau mungkin saja Ryewook yang melakukannya, itu jauh lebih masuk akal ketimbang ia memikirkan jika itu Kyuhyun.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu cepat, Sungmin merasa jika tubuhnya lebih baik lagi setelah memeriksakan kembali keadaannya pada dokter. Ia sedikit bernafas lega jika Ryewook selalu bersedia menemaninya.

"Wook-ah, terimakasih."

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu !"

Sungmin tersenyum tulus, "Aku tidak tau bagaimana lagi jika saat itu kau tidak membantu ku saat pingsan, mungkin saja aku-"

"Apa ? Apa yang sedang kau katakan min-ah ?" Ryewook langsung memotong perkataan Sungmin yang sedikit melenceng dari pembicaraan mereka.

Sedangkan Sungmin langsung mengerutkan dahinya kenapa Ryewook begitu pelupa. "Bukankah kau yang membantu ku saat aku pingsan dan juga-"

"Tidak Sungmin, bukan aku. Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu semua."

Sungmin membelalakan matanya kaget. Ia mulai berfikir jika bukan Ryewook lalu siapa yang membantunya saat itu. Mungkinkah mimpinya tentang Kyuhyun yang menggendongnya itu adalah kenyataan ?

"Sungmin ? Gwencana ?" Panggil Ryewook sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kehadapan wajah Sungmin.

"Ye ?" Sungmin terkesiap dan langsung membuang semua pemikiran konyolnya itu.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil saja Ok ?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Setelah Ryewook keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, dirinya kembali melamunkan mimpinya waktu itu. Saat melamun semua itu dering ponsel miliknya membuyarkan segalanya kembali. Dengan tergesah ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya ?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Sungmin menutup panggilan telepon tersebut dengan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Entah sampai kapan ia harus bertahan berperang batin seperti ini.

ooo000ooo

Keduanya berbicang hangat layaknya pasangan kekasih lainnya. Kadang mereka tertawa dan berbisik mesra. Mungkin semua orang disekitarnya akan merasa iri melihatnya. Bagaimana cara sang pria menatap cinta pada gadis didepannya tersebut.

Tak terkecuali Sungmin-pun merasa jika kehadirannya seperti akan merusak segalanya diantara mereka nanti. Ia menjadi enggan untuk semakin mendekat kearah Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang tengah bercengkarama seperti itu.

Namun saat ingin membalikan badannya, suara Kibum terdengar menyebut namanya membuat dirinya mengurungkan niat.

"Sungmin ! Disini !" Kibum melambaikan sebelah tangannya agar Sungmin mendekat kearah mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum kikuk sebentar sebelum benar-benar menghampiri keduanya. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Ujarnya menyesal.

"Bumie-ah apa kau yakin mempercayai orang semacam ini untuk mengurus pernikahan KITA ?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyindir tajam dengan menekankan kata 'KITA'.

Kibum tau jika calon suaminya itu memang bermulut pedas jika belum terlalu akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya pun langsung meminta maaf atas perkataan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengatakan jika keterlambatannya memang kesalahannya.

"Um aku akan memesankan minuman untuk mu Sungmin. Sebentar ya !"

"Kibum itu ti-"

Belum selesai Sungmin berbicara, Kibum terlebih dulu melesat kearah antrian pengunjung lainnya.

Entah kenapa suasana kembali canggung seperti didalam mobil tempo hari lalu jika setiap dirinya berada disamping Kyuhyun. Sungmin tertunduk menatap meja didepannya dan sesekali ia memainkan jemari kukunya untuk memecahkan kegelisahannya sendiri.

"Sepertinya demam mu belum sembuh Sungmin-ssi." Celetuk Kyuhyun.

Wajah Sungmin terlihat kaget karena Kyuhun mengetaui jika dirinya demam beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan menandakan jika Kyuhyun dalam mimpinya itu nyata.

"Jadi benar waktu itu kau Kyuhyun ?"

Kyuhyun langsung segera meralat perkataannya itu. Ia tidak mau jika Sungmin mengetaui jika memang dirinya-lah yang menolong Sungmin saat itu."Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ?"

"Bukankah kau yang menolong ku saat aku pinsan waktu itu ?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, apa kau sedang bermimpi nona Sungmin ?" Elaknya berbohong.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau jika aku demam ?"

Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek sebentar, "Kibum yang memberitau ku. Kau fikir aku orang yang punya banyak waktu luang untuk memperhatikan mu ?"

Entah kenapa perasaan Sungmin terasa tercubit keras saat Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Seharusnya ia merasa biasa saja setelah hubungan diantara mereka memang sudah berakhir lama. Tapi kenapa perasaannya masih merasa sesakit ini ?

"Maaf. Kau benar, aku pasti salah mengira." Bola mata Sungmin bergerak perlahan-lahan menoba menahan genangan air matanya agar tak turun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sungmin. Bagaimana bahasa tubuh gadis itu yang merasa tak nyaman berada didekatnya membuat dirinya kesal. Tak inginkah Sungmin menatap matanya, wajahnya sebentar saja ? Ia merindukan gadis itu, tapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Mengingat sikap Sungmin terlihat begitu biasa saja membuat dirinya sangat emosi dan marah karena merasa jika hanya dirinya saja yang merasa sakit dan rindu.

"Batalkan semuanya." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak kembali menatap heran. "Ye ?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah mu lagi Sungmin-ssi. Pergilah." Ujarnya frustasi.

"Jangan campurkan semua masalalu kita dalam urusan ini Kyuhyun ! Apa kau masih tidak mengerti ?" Sungmin cukup diam selama ini namun sikap Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya geram.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti, jadi aku ingin kau mundur sekarang Sungmin. Aku tidak bisa melihat mu didepan ku lagi atau aku akan goyah. Ku mohon." Lirinya penuh permohonan. Pertahanan Kyuhyun selama ini runtuhlah sudah, ia tidak bisa lagi berbohong jika dirinya baik-baik saja setelah bertemu kembali dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya tak percaya jika Kyuhyun masih menyimpan perasaan itu padanya. Disaat Kibum akan segera menjadi pendamping hidupnya, Kyuhyun masih berani mengungkapkan sisa-sisa perasaannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin merasa jika semua itu salah, tidak benar adanya.

Dengan segala emosi yang tersulut, Sungmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggebrak meja mereka pelan.

"Jadi karena alasan konyol ini, kau memperlakukan ku dengan kasar ? Apa perkataan ku waktu itu belum jelas Kyuhyun-ssi ? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai mu !" Sungmin menekankan semua ucapannya dengan suara sedikit keras.

"Ada apa ini ?"

Tanya sosok lainnya yang muncul diantara mereka.

Baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun merasakan jika tubuh mereka membeku seketika menatap kearah Kibum didepan mereka.

Tbc

Ok thanks buat yg mash setiap nunggu kelanjutan ff ku yg satu ini. Karna krisis kepedean makanya sempet niat buat d hapus ni cerita hehe.

Mau lanjut ? Mohon dukungannya denga ripyu :) biar semangat terus hehe...

Buat Ff ERASE yg bakal tamat update sabtu depan :) yaw kalo gk ada halangan hehe...

Ok cuap-cuap cukup sampai disini heheh...

See next chap~

-Lee Minnkyu


	3. Chapter 3

**Preview**

**"Jadi karena alasan konyol ini, kau memperlakukan ku dengan kasar ? Apa perkataan ku waktu itu belum jelas Kyuhyun-ssi ? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai mu !"**

**"Ada apa ini ?" **

**Lee Minnkyu Present**

**Still Love**

**Main Cast : **

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Kibum**

**Kim Yesung**

**Kim Ryewook**

**Disclaimer :Mereka hanya milik mereka, hanya pinjam nama. Jangan berfikiran berlebihan cause Its my FF.**

**Warning :GS / Typo bersebaran / Tidak ada fanwar tidak Suka jangan Baca/ No Flame**

"Ada apa ini ?" Kibum mematung seperti orang bodoh yang begitu heran melihat calon suaminya dan Sungmin seperti tengah bersitegang. "Kenapa kalian berbicara sekeras seperti itu ?" Tanya lagi.

Sungmin tertegun, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar dari dadanya saat ini juga. Namun ia bersyukur karena Kibum sepertinya tak mendengar dengan jelas semua percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

Ketika kau memulai satu kebohongan maka kebohongan lainnya akan muncul dilain waktu. Satu kebohongan yang Sungmin lontarkan saat itu merupakan awal ia terbiasa akan kebohongannya yang lain saat ini.

"Um, aku -maaf. Aku hanya ingin disini menunggu mu, tapi-" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas. Pria itu diam tak berniat membantunya berbohong. "Kyuhyun-ssi menyuruh ku untuk pulang karena aku merasa tak enak badan. Tapi aku ingin menunggu lebih dulu, jadi aku tidak sengaja berteriak pada Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kibum langsung terlihat panik dan meletakan nampan yang dipegangnya keatas meja. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh dahi Sungmin untuk mengecek suhu tubuh sepupunya itu.

"Kau masih demam. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya ditelpon tadi. Bodoh ! Kenapa memaksa seperti itu ?" Kibum mengomel kesal karena ternyata Sungmin masih memaksakan dirinya. Padahal jika Sungmin mengatakan jika dirinya masih dalam keadaan sakit seperti itu, Kibum takan memaksa untuk segera bertemu seperti ini.

"Sekarang kau harus pulang bersama Kyuhyun dan beristirahat. Cepat !"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melirik tak percaya kearah Kibum yang memerintah seenaknya saja itu.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak Sungmin, jangan menolak. Ku mohon, lagi pula aku harus menemui client ku saat ini juga."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap jenga. Lagi-lagi Kibum mengabaikan urusan mereka ketika client kerap kali menjadi alasannya. Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa akan semua kesibukan Kibum itu. Dirinya bahkan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu sendiri ketika Kibum mulai sibuk akan pekerjaannya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Client lagi ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Maaf." Sesalnya.

"Baiklah,tidak masalah. Aku dan Sungmin akan pergi sekarang."

Kibum sangat mengerti akan perkataan Kyuhyun saat ini. Pria itu tengah memendam kekesalannya saat dirinya membatalkan lagi untuk membahas rencana pernikahan mereka.

Kibum mencekal lengan Kyuhyun saat calon suaminya itu hendak beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka tadi. Kali ini Kibum melihat jelas guratan wajah kecewa Kyuhyun. Jika saja Kibum bisa, ia juga tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun kecewa seperti itu. Tapi ia sungguh tak bisa.

Dipeluknya erat tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan orang disekitar mereka saat ini. Bahkan jika itu Sungmin.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar mencintai mu Kyu." Gumamnya pelan namun masih terdengar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Meski Kibum dalam pelukannya, entah kenapa matanya seolah tak bisa lepas dari wajah Sungmin. Namun Sungmin hanya membuang wajahnya tak ingin melihat semua romansa Kyuhyun dan Kibum ciptakan itu.

"Ya, aku tau." Jawab Kyuhyun terdengar begitu datar. Kibum meringis ketika hatinya merasa sakit, ia tau jika Kyuhyun tengah menghindari pertengkaran diantara mereka dengan bersikap dingin. Ia bisa menerima itu.

Kibum melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kikuk dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menghubungi mu setelah ini selesai."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Kyuhyun bertaruh jika Kibum takan melakukan janjinya itu setelah urusan pekerjaannya selesai. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan semua sifat Kibum. Kadang ia merasa kecewa, karena perhatian Kibum tak lagi sama saat pertama kalinya gadis itu mampu meluluhkan hatinya.

"Kajja Sungmin-ssi."

"Kibum, sampai bertemu lagi." Ujar Sungmin pelan terkahir kalinya, sebelum Kyuhyun menyeretnya dari hadapan Kibum.

Sungmin bahkan heran kenapa Kyuhyun bisa seberani itu menggandeng tangannya meski ada Kibum yang masih memperhatikan langkah mereka.

Namun saat mereka sampai ditempat dimana Kyuhyun memakirkan mobilnya, Sungmin baru memberinakan diri untuk menepis tautan tangan mereka secara keras.

"Lepas Kyuhyun ! Kau tidak perlu mengantar ku."

Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh Sungmin dari belakang saat Sungmin hendak meninggalkannya. Pria itu memeluk erat tulang selangka Sungmin, seolah dirinya tengah bercerita betapa lelah dirinya saat ini. Sungmin tertegun, hatinya terasa tercubit saat merasakan kesedihan Kyuhyun dari pelukan tersebut.

"Temani aku sebentar saja, kumohon." Pinta Kyuhyun terdengar memelas.

Entah setan apa yang melintas dipikiran Sungmin saat ini, ia hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun menggandeng tangannya, menuntun tubuhnya masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

30 menit telah berlalu sejak Kyuhyun memakirkan mobil miliknya didekat sungai han. Namun keduanya lebih memilih diam menatap birunya air sungai han.

Tak tahan akan kesunyian diantara mereka Kyuhyun lebih dulu mengutaran isi hatinya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya sekarang."

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun dengan wajah tak mengerti. "Mwo ?"

"Bagaimana hubungan ku dan Kibum." Mata Kyuhyun masih menatap tenangnya genangan air Sungai han didepannya. Namun dari mata pria itu terpancar akan syarat kesedihan. "Saat ini hubungan ku dan Kibum tak baik,-"

Kyuhyun menjeda perkataannya sesaat. Pria stoic itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan mencekam setir sedikit kuat.

Sungmin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia hanya terdiam menunggu pria itu menghabiskan semua perkataannya.

"Dan kau datang disaat seperti ini. Aku takut jika hati ku goyah, bisakah kau pergi dari kehidupan kami Lee Sungmin ?"

Nyutttt

Lanjutan ucapan Kyuhyun begitu menohok hatinya sampai terasa begitu menyakitkan. Seperti inikah rasanya terusir dari cinta mu sendiri ? Menyakitkan. Ingatan Sungmin seolah tertarik saat ia mengatakan jika dirinya ingin berpisah dari Kyuhyun saat itu. Secara tak langsung dirinya menginginkan Kyuhyun pergi dari kehidupannya.

Beberapa saat keduanya hanya diam tanpa kata. Kyuhyun dengan semua pikirannya yang berkecamuk dan Sungmin tengah mereda sakit dihatinya.

Sungmin menarik hendel pintu mobil Kyuhyun perlahan. Kyuhyun langsung melirikan matanya saat suara itu cukup menarik perhatiannya disaat sunyi seperti ini.

"Arrayo." Tak banyak kata terucap namun seolah kata 'Baiklah' merupakan harga final untuk keduanya.

Saat Sungmin ingin keluar dari mobil tersebut ia menghentikan niatnya untuk beberapa detik dan menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun penuh luka.

"Sebelum itu, bisakah kau melupakan segala hal yang pernah terjadi diantara kita ? Walau bagaimanapun, kelak kita akan menjadi keluarga. Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun."

Bruggg

Remuk redam sudah hati keduanya saat pintu mobil tersebut tertutup. Sungminnya telah pergi dan itu semua atas permintaannya sendiri. Wanita yang selama ini ia harapkan kehadirannya kini akan benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya.

Dalam diamnya, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam diatas setir. Setetes demi tetes air matanya turun. Hatinya terlalu sakit saat berkata kasar pada Sungmin tadi.

"Sungmin...hiks" Gumamnya dalam tangis.

Kibum, bukankah seharusnya nama itu yang ia sebut dalam hatinya saat ini. Tapi kenapa nama lain yang selalu menghantui dan membayangi pikirnnya.

Kyuhyun merasa jika hatinya mulai sesak memikirkan Sungmin dan Kibum disaat bersamaan. Rasanya terlalu sulit memilih mana yang paling ia cintai. Keduanya sama-sama menorehkan luka tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memanglah cinta pertamanya, namun gadis itu begitu tega menorehkan luka dalam hatinya saat meninggalkan dirinya dulu. Dan Kibum, dengan segala kesibukannya yang kadang membuat Kyuhyun merasa jika cinta diantara keduanya mulai memudar saat Kibum terlalu sulit memberikannya waktu.

Kyuhyun sadar semuanya tak seperti dahulu kala. Sejak Kibum memenangkan kasus pertamanya, gadis itu mulai sibuk dengan segala urusan pekerjaannya. Kadang Kyuhyun merasa jika Kibum telah berubah banyak dari Kibum yang dulu. Bukan Kibum, gadis yang terus mengejarnya dan memberikan segala perhatiannya sampai Kyuhyun berfikir jika ia tidak akan menemukan gadis semacam Kibum lagi didunia ini jika ia melepaskan gadis itu.

Tak ada lautan yang tak berombak...

Tak ada hubungan tanpa pertengkaran. Meski hubungan keduanya tampak begitu indah namun keduanya kerap kali mempermasalahkan waktu kebersamaan mereka. Kadang Kyuhyun muak dan ingin mengakhiri semua, namun saat Kibum datang padanya dengan binar dimatanya membuat Kyuhyun goyah. Bagaimanapun tak sedikit waktu mereka habiskan selama ini. Kyuhyun cukup mempertimbangkan semua itu. Dan ia berharap jika pernikahan merupakan jalan satu-satunya permasalahan mereka. Ia berharap jika Kibum mau merubah semua itu nantinya.

Namun seketika rencananya kacau saat ia melihat Sungmin datang dalam kehidupannya yang tengah bergelombang. Bukan salah Sungmin, namun hatinya yang memang tak bisa berbohong jika ia masih mencintai gadis itu.

Sungmin atau Kibum...

Sulit baginya untuk memilih.

.

.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun tengah menangis tersedu-sedu didalam taxi. Yeoja itu bahkan tak memperdulikan pandangan aneh sopir taxi tersebut. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

Sekuat dan setegar apapun dirinya hanyalah seorang wanita biasa. Meskipun orang lain jarang melihat itu, tapi dirinya hanya sosok yang mudah rapuh karena cinta. Terlebih lagi itu Kyuhyun.

_**Cintanya hanya menorekah luka...**_

_**Bahagia hanya sekedar kata...**_

_**Terlalu menyesakkan mencinta mu, Kyuhyun...**_

.

.

Begitupun Kibum, keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Gadis itu meneteskan air matanya saat melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun bersikap dingin terhadapnya. Ia sadar, terlalu banyak kesalah yang sama ia lakukan terhadap Kyuhyun. Tak bisakah Kyuhyun mengerti jika bukan inginnya seperti ini. Masalah pekerjaan itu seperti tak ada habisnya Kyuhyun permasalahkan dalam hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun tak sadar jika dirinya tak jauh berbeda saat bekerja.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Kyuhyun menggandeng jemari Sungmin kuat dihadapannya. Meski Sungmin sudah seperti kakak kandungnya, namun ia takan rela berbagi Kyuhyun meski itu sekedar tautan tangan.

ooo000ooo

Sungmin mengetuk jemarinya bosan diatas meja cafe tersebut. Ia sungguh lelah menunggu Kibum yang tak kunjung datang. Gadis bawel itu bahkan sudah berjanji takan terlambat namun kenyataannya ?

Sungmin mengehembusakn nafas legahnya melihat siluet tubuh Kibum memasuki pintu utama caffe tersebut. Ia melihat wajah sumringah Kibum yang tengah berjalan kearah mejanya.

"Maaf lama menunggu...Hehe." Ujarnya sambil mengambil tempat dihadapan Sungmin.

"Gwencana. Ingin memesan sesuatu ?"

Kibum menggeleng senang. Membuat Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran. Apa kepala gadis itu baru saja terbentur sesuatu?

"Apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu bahagia Bumie-ah ?"

Sungmin melipat tangannya dan mendongakan kepalanya sedikit mendekat kearah Kibum. Ia terlihat begitu penasaran.

Lagi-lagi Kibum menebar senyum lima jarinya dan tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Yaa... jawab. Kau ini pelit sekali eoh ?" Dumel Sungmin, pura-pura kesal. Kibum hanya terkekeh dan mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sungmin. Sungmin merengek dan menepisnya kesal.

"Kami baru berbaikan tadi malam. Kyuhyun sangat romantis memberikan ku kejutan." Jelasnya sambil terus mebarkan senyumnya.

Seketika raut wajah Sungmin berubah sendu saat Kibum menyebut nama Kyuhyun dihadapannya. Pikirannya melayang kembali saat disungai Han beberapa hari lalu.

Bahkan saat Kibum bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kejutan apa yang Kyuhyun berikan semalam, Sungmin hanya termenung dan tak begitu memperhatikannya. Saat Kibum selesai dengan semua ceritanya, Sungmin masih melamun.

"Sungmin ? Hey Lee Sungmin, kau mendengarkan ku tidak sih ?"

Sungmin langsung terkesiap saat Kibum melambaikan tangan dihadapan wajahnya. "Ya, itu bagus bukan ? Syukurlah, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja." Ia tersenyum kecil, mencoba menyembunyikan raut bingungnnya.

Kibum mengangguk setuju. "Oh, bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu Min ?"

Wajah Sungmin seketika berubah semakin sendu. Berat untuk mengatakannya. "Um, Kibum. Aku-" jeda Sungmin sesaat untuk menarik nafas. "Besok-Aku harus kembali ke Canada." Lanjutnya dengan suara begitu pelan.

Kibum tercekat dan senyumnya memudar saat mendengarnya. Padahal satu masalah telah berlalu, kini datang lagi masalah baru. Kibum merasa jika rencana pernikahannya begitu penuh ujian atau mungkin Tuhan tidak mau merestui pernikahannya.

"Mwo ?"

"Mian."

"Tidak Sungmin,-" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa kau seperti ini ?"

"Terjadi sesuatu hal, aku harus kembali secepatnya Bum-ah." Dustanya.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji pada ku Min ! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini pada ku ?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut jika kebohongannya akan terbongkar. Ia pun tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Kibum. "Maafkan aku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ryewook akan menggantikan ku nanti." Bujuknya. Sungmin mencoba memberikan solusi untuk Kibum agar ia tak sepenuhnya lepas dari janjinya membantu persiapan pernikahan Kibum.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa seperti ini Min. Jika ada yang salah dari sikap ku dan Kyuhyun, seharusnya kau mengatakannya dari awal. Bukannya memutuskan hal seperti ini secara sepihak. Aku kecewa pada mu Eonni."

Setelah puas meluapkan kekecewaannya pada Sungmin, Kibum berlalu begitu saja meninggallkan Sungmin yang terpengkur sendiri. Meneguhkan hatinya kembali jika keputusan yang diambilnya dan Ryewook memang benar.

***Flashback ON**

Miris

Satu kata yang bisa Ryewook jelaskan saat pertama kali melihat tampilan Sungmin yang terlihat begitu kacau. Mata kelinci yang biasanya tampak berbinar kini sayu dan berlinang air mata. Terlihat sekali jika sahabat kecilnya itu tampak kalut dan kacau.

"Ya Tuhan ! Apa yang terjadi pada mu Min ?"

Ryewook langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin yang masih terpengkur didepan pintu apartemennya. Gadis itu sudah tak jauh berbeda dengan sebuah patung yang tak bernyawa. Hanya air matanya saja yang terus mengalir.

Ryewook bahkan tak mengerti harus melakukan apa. Dituntunnya Sungmin masuk kedalam tempat tinggalnya itu. Sungmin masih belum bisa berbicarapun hanya pasrah saja saat Ryewook menuntunnya untuk duduk diatas sofa.

"Bicaralah Min. Apa yang terjadi ? Ya Tuhan, kau membuat ku khawatir." Ujar Ryewook terdengar begitu khawatir.

Namun Sungmin masih bungkam seribu bahasa. Air matanya terus saja mengalir, seolah memawakilkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Ryewook tersebut.

Perasaan Ryewook semakin gelisah tak menentu melihat sikap diam Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengambil air untuk mu sebentar." Ia berharap Sungmin akan sedikit lebih tenang setelah meminum sesuatu.

Saat kembali dari dapur, Ryewook tertegun melihat Sungmin yang tengah menangis pilu menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya.

"Hiks...Kyu..." gumamnya tak jelas.

Ryewook membekap bibirnya sendiri saat air matanya tak terbendung, ia tak tahan melihat Sungmin menangis pilu seperti itu . Mungkin bukan dirinya, namun ia bisa merasakan kesakitan Sungmin saat ini.

Dipeluknya tubuh ringkih Sungmin. Ryewook hanya berharap itu bisa mengurangi kesedihannya.

"Gwencana, ada aku disini Min." Ucapnya begitu pilu. "Kau bisa mengatakan apapun yang kau rasakan saat ini, tapi jangan menghukum diri mu seperti ini, kumohon. Aku merasa sedih Min."

Sungmin semakin menangis tersedu-sedu untuk beberapa saat sampai ia merasa jika dadanya terlalu sesak menanggung perasaan itu. Ia butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkannya.

"Wook-ah...hiks...aku hiks..." Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangisnya yang mungkin akan segera pecah kembali. Ryewook kembali memeluknya erat dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ssstt, tenanglah. Pelan-pelan saja Min."

Sungmin berusaha keras untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Ia tidak ingin Ryewook semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hiks...aku masih mencintainya." Sungmin membekap mulutnya meredahkan isaknya. "Kyuhyun, aku masih mencintainya, Wook."

Ryewook melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian menatap sedih kearah Sungmin. Ia tau jika Sungmin masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Sejak dulu Sungmin selalu mengatakan jika dirinya merasa begitu bersalah atas perpisahan mereka. Andai saja Sungmin mau bersikap jujur pada Kyuhyun, mungkin kisah rumit ini takan terjadi dalam hidup sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang dilakukannya kali ini Min ?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Ryewook tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Sungmin seperti ini jika tak terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.

"Aku sangat mengenal mu Sungmin, kau tidak pandai berbohong dengan ku. Katakan, apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada mu ?" Bujuk Ryewook.

"Dia tidak menginginkan ku berada didekatnya. Dia takut jika hubungannya dan Kibum akan berantakan karena kehadiran ku." Ujar Sungmin begitu memilukan.

Ryewook mulai berfikir jika Kyuhyun sangat kejam berfikir seperti itu tentang Sungmin. Pria itu bahkan tak tau jika sebelumnya Sungmin sudah mengalami hal lebih pahit lagi.

Saat Sungmin mulai membuka hati untuk orang lain, namun dengan kejamnya orang itu menghianatinya. Jika saja bukan karena mantan tunangannya yang terus saja mengejarnya, Sungmin takan mau menerima tawaran Kibum untuk datang ke Korea dan lebih lagi bertemu Kyuhyun. Meski perasaan itu tak pernah hilang, tapi dirinya merasa tak pantas untuk kembali bersama Kyuhyun. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya dulu. Terlebih lagi kini ada Kibum disamping Kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin merasa jika cinta dan kebahagian tidak akan pantas dirasakan untuk seseorang seperti dirinya.

"Hiks...aku tidak akan pernah diinginkan siapapun Wook-ah. Aku tidak pantas dicintai siapapun hiks..." Dengan berurai air mata Sungmin menceritakan semua kesakitan didalam hatinya.

Tak jauh berbeda dari keadaan Sungmin, Ryewook pun terus berurai air mata. Gadis itu menggelengkan matanya tak setuju dengan semua perkataan Sungmin.

"Tidak Min, itu tidak benar. Masih ada paman dan aku yang akan selalu menyangi mu hiks..."

"Kyuhyun tidak ingin aku-"

"Lupakan Kyuhyun ! Atau apapun tentang mereka ! Aku sudah memperingati mu untuk berhenti melanjutkan pekerjanaan ini tapi kau terus saja melanjutkannya. Dan lihat ? Kau yang terluka Min. Kyuhyun hanya melimpahkan semua kebenciannya pada mu tanpa mau mendengarkan alasan mu. Aku tidak tahan melihat mu seperti ini. Beritau mereka jika aku yang akan menggantikan mu. Dengan begitu Kyuhyun tidak akan lagi menyakiti mu."

***Flashback Off**

ooo000ooo

Ryewook memeluk tubuh Sungmin beberapa saat untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia tatap wajah stoic itu yang tampak selalu murung. Jika saja ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk menghibur Sungmin, maka ia akan melakukannya. Namun pertanyaannya adalah 'Apa Sungmin akan tersenyum nantinya ?'

"Sampaikan salam ku untuk Paman Lee. Aku akan berkunjung saat musim panas nanti."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, "Ya, datanglah. Aku pasti akan menyambut mu."

Sungmin bersyukur karena memliki sahabat seperti Ryewook. Gadis itu begitu tulus memperhatikannya, meski mereka hanya teman saat Elementary School tapi ikatan diantara mereka begitu kuat.

"Annyeong."

"Annyeong."

Keduanya berpelukan kembali dan saling memberikan senyuman terbaik mereka sebelum Sungmin benar-bebar melepaskan pelukan diantara mereka.

Dengan langkah gontainya, Sungmin terus berjalan, saling membelakangi dengan Ryewook. Sebagian hati kecilnya masih tak rela untuk meninggalkan Korea namun tidak ada alasan lagi dirinya harus bertahan disini.

_**Tak ada cinta dalam hidupnya...**_

_**Cinta telah lama mati dihatinya...**_

_**Semakin mati saat cinta itu semakin pergi jauh darinya...**_

_**Selamat tinggal cinta ku, Cho Kyuhyun~**_

ooo000ooo

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Kyuhyun terus menerus mengetukan bolpoint yang digenggamnya keatas meja sampai menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup mengganggu kesunyian diruangan tersebut. Berkali-kali otaknya terus berputar memikirkan sesuatu. Membuat hatinya terus risau sejak semalam.

Semalam ia bertemu dengan Kibum dan banyak berbicara dengan calon isterinya itu. Bahkan Sungmin masuk kedalam topik pembicaraan mereka. Kibum membujuknya untuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin jika ada sikap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin tersinggung. Namun Kyuhyun menolak itu. Kibum pun mengatakan jika Sungmin akan kembali ke Canada esok hari dan yaitu tepatnya hari ini. Saat dirinya tengah membuang waktu memikirkan hal yang membuat sakit kepala.

"Sh*t ! Aku bisa gila !"

Setelah puas memaki dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun langsung melesat keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Beberapa teman kantornya memperhatikan dengan pandangan aneh. Tak sebelumnya, mereka melihat seorang Kyuhyun tampak begitu kalap.

Dengan brutal Kyuhyun melajukan mobil miliknya diatas kecepatan rata-rata. Ia tidak perduli jika nyawanya menjadi taruhan sekalipun. Ia hanya ingin Sungmin tau, jika dirinya masih sangat mencintai gadis itu. Tidak perduli jika Sungmin terus menolaknya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin selalu melihat Sungmin disisinya.

Kyuhyun sempat merutuki semua perkataannya tempo hari. Ia tidak benar-benar menginginkan Sungmin pergi dari hidupnya, sebaliknya yang ia ingkan Sungmin terus berada didekatnya. Meski harus menganggap dirinya orang lain sekalipun. Itu lebih baik dari pada Sungmin kembali menghilang.

Dirinya tampak begitu konyol berlarian memasuki bandara tersebut sampai menjadi pusat perhatian. Beberapa orang berbisik aneh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun seperti orang tersesat.

Namun Kyuhyun tak begitu perduli dengan pandangan orang disekitarnya. Saat ini hanya Sungmin yang akan menjadi fokus utamanya. Ia sangat takut jika kedatangannya saat ini sudah terlambat.

"Kau dimana Ming ?" Gumam Kyuhyun sendiri sambil terus berlarian mencari Sungmin.

_**'Tuhan, aku mohon jangan hilangkan Sungmin lagi dalam hidup ku. Aku tidak bisa...'**_ doanya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun terus saja menelusuri setiap sudut dan bagian dalam bandara tersebut. Ia berharap Sungmin belum memasuki pesawatnya.

Pria stoic itu bernafas legah melihat sosok yang dicarinya telah ia temukan. Kyuhyun hampir menangis haru, melihat Sungmin yang masih dalam antrian. Gadis itu tampak murung memandangi tiket miliknya.

Dengan langkah pastinya Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang hendak memberikan tiket pesawatnya pada petugas bandara.

"Maaf, dia tidak akan pergi kemana pun pak." Kyuhyun langsung menyabotase tiket tersebut sampai membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Kyu..."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, kajja."

"Tapi-"

Tanpa mau mendengarkan protesan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tetap bersikeukeh menyeret Sungmin keluar dari barisan antrian tersebut. Sungmin terus memberontak untuk dilepaskan. Ia tidak tahan dengan sikap kasar Kyuhyun. Untuk apa pria itu mencegahnya kembali ke Canada jika dia sendiri yang menginginkan dirinya jauh dari hidupnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Kyuhyun ? Aku tidak mengerti."

Kyuhyun memandang kedua foxy Sungmin dengan pandangan melunak. Salahnya memang, karena tiba-tiba saja seperti ini.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, apa kau mencintai ku Ming ?"

Sungmin terpaku akan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa pria itu bertanya hal seperti itu setelah banyak kata yang menyakitkan pria itu lontarkan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Kau datang untuk memastikan itu ? Kau ingin aku seperti ini ? Gila karena terus memikirkan mu ? Aku bisa mati karena terus merindukan mu. Benar ! Aku mencintai mu, sampai rasanya hati ku ingin meledak karena tidak bisa memiliki mu ! Aku yang salah ! Aku bodoh dan-"

Grepppp

"Jangan teruskan-"

Sungmin semakin terpaku, saat Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat. Amarah dan perasaan sakit itu lenyap untuk sesaat.

"Jangan pergi, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu Ming." Ujar Kyuhyun terdengar pilu. Dirinya tak berbohong, rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat Sungmin tak berada didekatnya.

"Nado.." Balas Sungmin penuh kelegahan.

Beginikah rasanya membalas perasaan seseorang yang memang ia cintai juga. Rasanya melegahkan, dibandingkan terus berbohong dan menyembunyikan cintanya selama ini. Dirinya juga sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Itu adalah faktanya, meski ia terus menyebunyikan itu dari Kyuhyun.

Cinta takan kemana.

.

.

Sedangkan disisi lain, seorang pria menatap kecewa menyaksikan Sungmin yang tengah berpelukan dengan seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya.

"Lee Sungmin ?"

Tbc

Oke gomawo yg masih menunggu aku apdet *ada gk ? *gk ada *oke sip *pundung ( gilak ngomong sendiri lu thor) hahha

Makasih masih antusias ma ff ku ini, gk tau ini bisa memuaskan atau tidak. Cari celahnya susah juga :" sama" sakit oke *baper sendiri. Bisa ditebaklah setelah ini ada affair ato tdk kkkk. Jadi ikutin aja terus kalo masih berminat.

Sedikit baper liat komen yg miris sedangkan sider dimana" :"

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian untuk sekedar mengisi semangat :)

Jika tidak, mogok saja apdetnya seperti ripyu kalian *hahaha *ketwa evil *justkidding

*Promosi juga buat kalian yg belum tau, Aku sudah Apdet ff "SORRY" Barengan ff ini. Jadi jangan lupa tinggalin jejak juga disana *sangat miris *hiks *lebay lu thorrr *dilempar kolor dad *kantongin *lumayan hahah :D

Give me Ripyu ?

~Lee Minnkyu


End file.
